


A Little Too Much

by shewhoisntnamed44



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, TFC, a bit of angst but fluff, hc, the foxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoisntnamed44/pseuds/shewhoisntnamed44
Summary: “Cause you are just going to leave, like everyone else. Why do you care about my fucking shoulder? No one ever wants to stay. Or should I say you will run away. Run away when someone from your past shows up. Poof. That’s what you’ve always been good at haven’t you?”





	A Little Too Much

“Is your shoulder alright?”, Neil asked Andrew through the screen of his iPhone. He had found it on his bed a day before Andrew left Palmetto State and went to Arizona to join his pro team. They had face timed almost every day.  
“Avery hit you pretty hard.”, he explained when Andrew didn’t reply. A backliner had slammed into Andrew minutes before the first half had ended and smashed his left side into the goal. Neil’s heart had jumped in his chest when he saw this through his tv screen, rage following a few seconds later. Out of spite or out of idiocy, Neil did not know, but Andrew was back in the goal during second half, refusing to be subbed and had not let a single ball past the net of his racket.  
Andrew still hadn’t replied and it was grating on Neil’s nerves. He wasn’t used to _these_ kind of silences between them.

“Why do you care?”, Andrew finally drawled out.  
“What?”  
“I asked why do you care about my shoulder?”, he repeated with a bored expression on his face.  
“Why are you askin-”  
“Cause you are just going to leave, like everyone else. Why do you care about my fucking shoulder? No one ever wants to stay. Or should I say you will run away. Run away when someone from your past shows up. _Poof_. That’s what you’ve always been good at haven’t you?”  
“Why are you doing this?”, Neil asked, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. He didn’t know what he’d done to get such a reply.  
“This? Oh Neil, I can’t believe you’re still that stupid”, Andrew said tapping a finger to his head, his face as impassive as it had ever been. “I’ve told you a million times. There is no _this_.”

Four years. Almost four years they had been together. Neil stared at Andrew’s slightly pixelated face, trying to get his panic, his fear, his _anger_ under control. He waited for a minute. Two minutes. They both were silently staring at each other, not even an inch of Andrew’s stony face shifting. Neil did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he could do-  
“Okay.”, he said and cut the call.

Neil threw his phone on his bed, put on his shoes, took his keys and went for a run. He tried to think. Everything was a hazy blur. He could hear Andrew’s words “ _There is no this. You are just going to run away_.”, over and over and over in his head. They were toxic words, forming a ball of poison in his mind, in his heart. All he wanted to do was spit them out before they killed him. But he couldn’t. Every time his feet hit the ground, his heart felt like it would stutter to a stop.  
After almost four years, Neil was used to Andrew’s words. They were quite raw and fierce sometimes, but with them, what wasn’t?  
Neil thought he was overthinking this. Andrew always said that what they had was nothing but Neil had never _believed_ him before. Had never been on the receiving end of the complete disquieting apathy which always made people think Andrew was a monster. He had known deep down in his head that Andrew could never care about him but he had accepted it. Or at least he thought he had. Neil didn’t know why this felt like a dagger twisting in his chest, like a dashboard lighter pressed into his cheek but it was reason enough to make his feet move faster. When Neil returned to his room, his body was more sore than it had been in the past few months. He checked his phone again. No one had called. Neil had never thought a fact like this would disappoint him.

A week. The longest they both had gone without talking to each other in the past four years. Not a single text. Neil pushed himself harder day after day, pushed his teammates enough he heard one of them say, “It’s like he’s become Kevin.”  
Neil chose not to care.  
A knock on his door that same afternoon woke him from his nap.  
“Not now Robin. Go away.”, he replied from under his blankets loud enough so that she could hear.

The knob twisted violently and then the door opened. Neil shot up and was surprised to see Andrew standing in his room in a thick woollen coat lined with snow.  
Something in Neil twisted. Maybe it was the sight of Andrew’s shoulders and those hazel eyes, the familiarity and the comfort which rendered him speechless. Andrew closed and locked the door behind him, shrugged off his coat and hung it on the nail fixed to the back it. He looked as untouchable as always.  
Neil was still seated in his bed. Neither of them moved close to the other.  
“Gloves.”, Neil said “Why aren’t you wearing any gloves? It’s freezing outside.”  
Andrew shrugged. He still hadn’t said a word.  
Neil got up from the bed and gave Andrew a thick sweatshirt which was lying on the floor. Andrew put it on and buried his hands deep in its pockets.  
Neil had already taken out a packet of cigarettes and had gone over to the window to light one. He didn’t offer and Andrew didn’t ask. He was sitting on the sill, watching the smoke escape in the cold air.  
“Why are you here?”, Neil finally managed to say. Andrew didn’t answer. This was slowly starting to piss him off.  
“ _Why the fuck are you here if there is no this Andrew_?”, Neil asked again, anger making his voice sound like glass. Andrew walked over to the window, plucked the cigarette from Neil’s hand and took a long drag.  
“I lied.”, he said plainly.  
“You don’t lie.”  
Another drag.  
“I may have this once.”  
Neil realised this was the only apology he was going to get from Andrew. Thankfully, he spoke Andrew’s language.  
“Are you going to lie again?”  
Andrew looked him in the eye. He ached to touch Andrew. He would gladly cut himself on all of Andrew’s edges without a thought.  
“Never.”, Andrew said and it was enough. Neil had one more question though-  
“You came all the way here to apologise?”  
“I’m not apologising.”, he replied.

This time Neil was quiet. He didn’t think Andrew was going to say anything else.  
“It’s been two months.”, Andrew said so softly Neil was sure he wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t blatantly staring at Andrew.  
Neil would’ve been mildly embarrassed if Andrew hadn’t been doing the same.  
“Yes or no?”  
“I’ve told you it’s always yes.”, Neil replied, just as quietly.  
“Shut up”, Andrew said and stubbed the cigarette on the window sill.  
Then they were kissing. Andrew’s mouth on Neil’s mouth. His hands in Neil’s hair. Neil’s hands flew towards Andrew’s head and he managed to restrain himself till he heard Andrew nod. _The curls_. He didn’t realised how much he’d missed the curls. Andrew bit Neil’s bottom lip and Neil was alive.  
He broke away so that he could reach Andrew’s neck. He kissed it. Once. Twice. Neil could feel the tension leave Andrew’s body. This was something no _one_ ever saw. It felt like a dream Mary’s son wouldn’t have dared to touch.  
  


“Stop.”, Andrew said. Instantly Neil’s hands were off and his body went still. Surprisingly, Andrew removed the sweatshirt Neil had given him.  
“Why did you put it on if you were going to remove it anyway?”  
“It would come off sooner or later, I just wasn’t sure when.”  
And then they were kissing again. _I missed you, I love you and everything in between._ This never needed to be said. Not with them. It was always implied, an undercurrent to every word they’d ever utter.  
Their clothes were off in the next few minutes. What happened next was what always happened behind closed doors in a college dorm. When they had cleaned up and changed, Andrew lay beside Neil on his bed, wearing Neil’s clothes because he hadn’t packed any. His back was to the wall, both of them facing each other.  
“I had a nightmare that day. Cass. She walked in on Drake fucking me, _smiled_ at him, shut the door behind her and left.” Andrew said casually, as if he was just acknowledging the fact that the sky was blue.  
Neil’s body went rigid. His eyes went that shade of blue they always did when he was mad. Most of the times Andrew found this amusing. Neil lifted a hand and so _so_ gently and touched Andrew’s face. Brushed a stray hair away from his forehead. Involuntarily, Andrew shut his eyes.  
“You weren’t there when I woke up.”, Andrew continued.  
Oh. _Oh_. A large piece of Neil’s chest threatened to crush into a million pieces. He wanted to burn the world.  
“I am now. I promise.”, was the only thing he said and left his hand on Andrew’s cheek for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ((this was a prompt request but i thought it was good enough to post here.)) ik it's short but still too long to post on the foxes ugh ALSO HAPPY PRIDE MONTH GUYS ILY


End file.
